Obssesed
by Pottergeek622
Summary: He hated her with every fiber of his being there was no doubt about that; everything about her from her frizzy brown hair to her know-it all attitude.  Yet he was obsessed with her. A/U Dumbledore never died and Voldemort never returned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is an A/U Dumbledore never died and Voldemort never returned. This is not going to be one of those fuzzy romantic stories There will be rape, BDSM, Gang Banging and violence. Rated M for a reason. You don't like it don't read it. I must say this has taken awhile to write but I must give credit where credit is due. So thanks to my best friend Lynne for helping me when I got stuck and to my fiancé Stephen for being the Grammar Nazi that he is.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or I'd be filthy rich and not have to do this stupid job hunting and I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction.**

Obsessed

Chapter one 

The Beginning

He hated her with every fiber of his being there was no doubt about that; everything about her from her frizzy brown hair to her know-it all attitude. Yet he was obsessed with her. He would go out of his way to shadow her and Pothead and the Weasel. He enjoyed seeing her eyes well up in tears. At the moment he was staring at her from across the Great Hall at the start of term feast for his final year at Hogwarts. He knew he had gotten the head-boy position and was sure Hermione would get the head-girl position. Throughout the meal he ate and watched her. She thought that she was better than him but she was wrong and she'd know it. Before it ended he would make her crawl for him and she would beg him to stop. For he, Draco Malfoy was the Slytherien ice prince and nobody would look down on him because of his family name anymore. They would fear HIM and not because of his father's accomplishments but for his own.

At that moment across the hall Hermione could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. She knew it was Malfoy. Nobody else could send shivers down her spine with just a look, from his ice cold gray eyes. She could not understand why he was looking at her. I know he hates me for being a Mudblood she thought. She had gotten the head girl position. And she was fairly certain that Malfoy being the second best in their year would get head-boy. She knew that the head boy and girl shared a dorm together with a private common room. She was dreading being around him all of the time, not that she would let anyone else know.

Dumbledore stood up then and the hall fell silent. "To our new students welcome and to our old students welcome back. Our new head boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherien and our new head girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Students please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden and that magic is not to be used in the hallways." He smiled kindly out at the students. "Now I am sure you are all tired and want nothing more than to fall asleep so you are dismissed." And with that he sat down once again.

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to the seventh floor where there was a painting of the emblem of Hogwarts looking around she whispered "Pixie Dust" the painting swung open to reveal a common room with Slytherien and Gryffindor colors tastefully mixed together. One wall was covered by a book case and one had the fireplace. There were two armchairs and a couch. There was also a large table big enough for all of the prefects to gather around. On another wall was the staircase. Hermione looked for another one but finding none sighed and walked up the stairs. At the top there were two doors each with a little nameplate on them. The one on the left read Head Boy and the one on the right read Head Girl. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the right hand door and stepped into the room. It was beautifully decorated in crimson and gold. A large four poster bed dominated the room along with a desk a nightstand and an armoire. She spotted another door on one of the walls and went over and pulled it open it was a bathroom. It had a black marble floor with a large jacuzzi type tub sunken into the floor and a simple shower and another door leading off the other side. Curious as to where it lead she opened the door and her eyes were assaulted by green and silver. She quickly shut the door and opened one of the mirrored closets to find all of her toiletries put neatly into it. Curiosity forced her to open the other one and then shock hit her. It was filled with muggle Axe products. She stared in shock until a cold sneering voice made her back stiffen.

"What do you think you're doing Mudblood? Get out of my closet"

Hermione shut it and stared in the mirror at the young blonde man behind her still in shock "Y-you use muggle hair and body products…but you hate everything muggle related."

"I hate the muggles not their products. Since we're going to be living together Granger I'm going to lay down some rules and the first one is DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS." Draco spun on his foot and slammed his door behind him. He couldn't believe she had seen that. It was one of the biggest secrets in the school gossip. Not that he had to worry about her telling anyone she's only got those two knuckleheads as friends. He heard her door close and smiled to himself. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Hermione awoke rubbing grit from her eyes and shuffled off to the bathroom not registering that the water was running in the shower until she had flushed the toilet and was splashing her face with cold water to attempt to wake herself up. She just happened to look in the mirror and then gasped in horror spinning around to see a fully gloriously naked man in the shower. Malfoy was standing there watching her, his eyes burning lustily as he took in her shapely frame; which for once was not coverd by her baggy school robes. Hermione tried to move she really did but her body wouldn't listen to her brain as she locked eyes with Malfoy. They stood like that for a good five minutes before Hermione's brain finally kicked in and she tore out of the room her face beet red. Quickly she got dressed for the day before realizing it was Saturday and they didn't have to wear their uniforms. Sighing she stripped off her uniform and put on a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater, over which she pulled a red sweatshirt she walked out of her room and went to the great hall for breakfast.

She spent the morning with Harry and Ron and then went in search of Malfoy. They had to iron out prefect schedules and had to lay down rules for their dorm. She was searching the seventh floor when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her off to her dorm "LET ME GO!" she shouted when she was at the portrait hole which swung open and admitted them. She was pushed inside and the portrait slammed shut behind her. She spun around to see Malfoy standing there. "Go sit down" he said calmly. Trembling she sat in one of the chairs around the large table. Malfoy pulled out a list of prefects and a schedule of quidditch practices and then a third blank sheet of parchment. Together they waved their wands and the schedule for the entire year was completed in under a minute.

"Now Malfoy I have a few rules. If you're using the bathroom please lock the door so what happened this morning doesn't repeat itself. And don't come into my room. And don't touch my stuff either." Hermione stood up "Now that that's settled I'm going to the libra-" she was cut off from moving passed him. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly. She pulled away and smacked him as hard as she could across his beautiful face. Then stalked past him to the portrait hole. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT GRANGER! NOBODY SAYS NO TO A MALFOY!" he yelled after her. She spun around "Well I just did. Get over it." And with that she stalked out of the room slamming the portrait behind her.

She spent the next four months on her guard and by the time December rolled around she was sure it was just a fluke. When the holidays came around there were only a few students left there over the two week break and Malfoy was unfortunately for her one of the few that had stayed. He had spent the last four months coming up with a perfect solution to her and he'd gotten his friends to go along with it to.

Hermione was walking back to the common room when she was grabbed from behind and a hand smacked over her mouth to keep her quiet. She struggled futilely against her captor bringing her foot up hard behind her it connected solidly with someone's groin as she heard the "oof" and they doubled up letting go of her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Malfoy doubled on the floor. "What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy, I thought I told you to stay away from me." she yelled at him. She walked over and kicked him hard in the side causing him to clutch it in pain and stalked off. She was more scared than anything else. She would have to be on her guard even more.

Draco was furious! How DARE she do that to him. This would be harder than he thought but not impossible. Then a new plan formed in his mind…yes that would work perfectly.

Hermione was having trouble falling asleep that night she couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's attempted kidnap of her. She finally gave up and went downstairs the common room where to her complete surprise was Malfoy pacing back and forth. She came down the rest of the stairs and he looked up.

He knew Granger well and knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep after what had happened earlier. "Granger I want to apologize for earlier I don't know what possessed me to do that. I want to make it up to you. How about I get you a glass of milk or something to drink it'll help calm your nerves." Hermione stared at him a moment and then smiled "Thank you Malfoy I'll take tea with one sugar." She sat on the couch as he conjured the tea and sugar. It was a special tea that his father had invented and it was meant to put someone to sleep within ten minutes of drinking it. Without a word he handed the cup and saucer to Hermione. She took a drink and gasped in delight "This is delicious! What is it?" he knew better than to tell her who had really invented it but luckily his father had flooded the market with it using a different name. "It was invented by a young man by the name of Stan Doolittle. He combined chamomile tea with a dreamless sleeping potion. Needless to say he got filthy rich off of it." He watched with bated breath as she downed it. She started yawning almost immediately. "Wow this works really quickly" and with that she was asleep.

Malfoy grinned evilly at his own brilliance. Nobody would miss them so they could spend the entire two weeks together. Sighing he went over and picked her up and took her to the room of requirement. In the middle was a large soft bed he laid her down in the center and then took her arms tying them each to a bed post he left her feet undone. It would be more fun that way. He lay down next to her and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. This is an A/U Dumbledore never died and Voldemort never returned. This is not going to be one of those fuzzy romantic stories there will be rape, BDSM, Gang banging and violence. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it. I must say this has taken awhile to write but I must give credit where credit is due. So thanks to my best friend Lynne for helping me when I got stuck and to my fiancé Stephen for being the Grammar Nazi that he is.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or I'd be filthy rich and not have to do this stupid job hunting and I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction.**

Obsessed

Chapter 2

Draco awoke early the next morning and went to the kitchens ordering what they would need and when to send it up. He then went to the owlery and sent off 2 letters to his friends.

_Come thru the vanishing cabinet tonight at 6 pm._

After that he went back to the room of requirement to see if Granger was waking up yet.

Hermione's head felt stuffed with wool as she heard a distant voice say "Time to wake up princess." Now she was confused nobody called her princess. Slowly she woke up. She was on top of the bed covers which was an odd thing for her to have done. When she tried to move her arms and couldn't, she started to panic. Hyperventilating she looked around and didn't recognize where she was. Then icy stormy gray eyes were all she could see. Rage filled her and she started screaming. "DRACO MALFOY YOU PRETENTIOUS, EVIL, LOATHSOME, FERRETT FACED…" It went on for ten minutes.

Malfoy stared calmly at her his eyes betraying nothing. When she looked like she was quite finished he snapped a collar around her neck and locked it and then smacked her hard across her face. In his calmest, most threatening voice Draco explained her situation to her. "You dare to call ME pretentious Mudblood? You always think your better than me. Well that will soon end. You are going to beg me to stop before the end and you will grovel at my feet." Then he leaned in and whispered menacingly in her ear "You're mine for the next two weeks. I will break you make no doubt of that!" Untying her arms he allowed her to eat and go to the bathroom.

Hermione was terrified of what was happening. She was still trying to figure it out when she finished. She stood there unsure of what to do. "L-look Malfoy maybe we could come to some sort of agreement o-or something." He silenced her with a look.

"There will be no deal. You WILL respect me and fear me."

"But respect is earned over ti-"SMACK Hermione's face stung in pain. She launched herself at Malfoy and started hitting him everywhere to her surprise he started hitting back. He suddenly grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back in a painful position; then proceeded to kiss her tenderly. It scared her more than his violence would have. The kiss continued as his hand started to roam over her body squeezing her breasts harder than necessary. She felt fear fill her body and her instincts took over. She kneed Malfoy in the balls causing him to let go of her and double over. She darted away looking for the door but couldn't find it. Panicking she hid behind a chair in corner.

Malfoy came looking for her and she darted off again but he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the bed. Throwing her down face first he straddled her back and tied all four limbs to a different post. Malfoy was very angry. After ripping her clothing off, he grabbed a solid leather belt off the wall and started beating Hermione as hard as he could. He gave her 50 lashes and by the end she was screaming in pain and tears were running down her cheeks and there were big welts on her back. He untied her and turned her over roughly causing her to scream from the pain. He grinned down at her and pulled out his large cock and without any preparations jammed it into her tight virgin pussy. She screamed in pain as he forced his way in showing no mercy. He came shortly after that inside her. Pulling out he leaned down and said "You're mine now princess you know the rules. If a pureblood takes a mudblood virgin they're bound for life." At this Hermione stopped screaming. Malfoy smirked. "Yes that's right you're MINE now. This collar around your neck lets me know how your feeling and right now you're hurting and your curious to know what else is going to happen. It will transform into a necklace but you won't be able to take it off. Now," he pointed his wand down at her privets "_Episkey_. There now that should stop the bleeding and some of the pain." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips "Sleep now Princess" He waved his wand again and all of the blood vanished. He then went over to the couch in front of the fire and pulled out a book and started reading.

Hermione lay there feeling dirty. What was more she was stuck with Malfoy for life collar or no collar. She would be reduced to a slave with no life of her own. She had read a book about this she knew it. Oh yes it was called _Pureblood Families and Their Traditions_. This had been one of many old enchantments that there was no way out of except death. She had been saving herself for Ron…oh my god Ron what was he going to say? She knew that she could be summoned in a millisecond. _Malfoy's such an asshole_ she thought.

W_hy thank you Princess but I thought I told you to sleep_. Hermione gasped in shock _yes I can hear what you think but only if I'm mentioned by you. Since you find yourself unable to sleep…_He got up and walked over. Leaning down he untied her and pulled her over to a cage. He pushed her inside and tied her wrists to the top. A charmed bucket appeared above her and it tipped dumping ice cold water on her drenching her and stealing her breath away. This went on for the next two hours. At random intervals the bucket would douse Hermione with bone chillingly cold water. Malfoy thought this form of torture was fascinating but in the end Hermione's teeth chattering drove him up a wall so he was forced to stop. He pulled out his wand and blew her dry with a blast of warm air and then, after untying her wrists, pulled her out of the cage. He'd been reading her feelings and along with defiance he'd felt a little fear. It was good that the fear was there otherwise he would have no hope of this plan working.

He pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her next to him and began reading aloud. Hermione settled next to him but sat stiffly. He could sense her apprehension even though she wasn't visibly showing it. Secretly he was proud of her for not showing it. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so she was leaning against him. Thankfully she relaxed. Well at least outwardly she did. In her head she was fighting a raging battle. She had to figure a way to get out of this situation before it got any worse.

**A/n So what did you think? Please read and review. I seem to be at a sticking point so if you have any ideas on what YOU would like to see happen please send them my way. Originally this chapter was going to encompass a whole week….it barely covered half a day. . Thank you for you input**

**Scarlett226**


End file.
